The Mega Mystery
by StanDaMan809
Summary: Upon receiving a Scizorite for his birthday, 14-year-old Parker and his best friend Bryan will search through the depths of the Toran region to find out how Mega stones are made, but is the journey really worth it?
1. That Old Man

I remember it just like it was yesterday. It was my 14th birthday, and my father had given me the Scizorite. I was curious as to what it did, and where it came from. Of course, I had to ask, "Dad, what does this do?"

"Once the bond grows strong enough with your Scizor, you will find out what would happen. That's why I suggest you wear the mega ring, Parker."

"Where did it come from?"

That's where I went wrong. I should've stopped after "What does it do?", but no, I just had to ask. That's where it all began.

"I'm really not sure. Nobody really knows. Nobody actually tried to find out. I guess you're really the only one who actually wanted to know."

"Well, I know what I'm going to be doing! I'm going to find out where mega stones come from!"

I grabbed my bag, and ran out as quickly as possible. As I dashed out of the room, I could barely hear my dad say, "Parker! Wait! Before you lea-"

I started to walk around to find a good start. I passed by an elderly man, who looked familiar on TV. At the time, I just couldn't remember his name. It was at the tip of my tongue! Just as he passed by me, I remembered his name. It was Mr. Fuji!

"Excuse me, Mr. Fuji. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure lad, what is your question?" He replied.

"Um, where do mega stones come from?"

As soon as I finished my sentence, his face turned pale. He walked by me briskly, and whispered, "I can't say anything. Just… go to Grozza City. Their headquarters are in the abandoned caverns. You'll know where it is when you see it. That's all I can say."

He walked away after that. Questions flooded my mind. There was a long way to go, and I didn't want to go alone. I walked over to my friend Bryan's house. I knocked on his door, and his mom opened the door.

"Hello? Oh hey Parker! Bryan is upstairs in his room, come in!"

I walked upstairs, and I saw Bryan. He was in his room, playing his video games, as usual. He didn't seem to notice me at all. He sparked up after I said, "Hey Bryan, want to go on a little adventure?"

"Sure! What are we doing?" You could just feel the excitement in his voice.

"We're going to find out how mega stones are made. Get your Pokémon ready, and meet me outside your house."

I thought it would be a little walk, but little did I know, the adventure would be way more than I could possibly imagine.


	2. The Abandoned Caverns

We walked by the road. It seemed oddly quiet. The quietness of the road was unnerving. I thought something was going to jump out at me and attack me, but nothing did. Once we got to Grozza City, it looked very futuristic. There were streetlights as far as the eye could see, and people walking around using their phones. We scouted out to find the abandoned caverns.

It turns out it was all the way in the back. The back of the city looked abandoned all by itself. It was dirty, and there was sludge everywhere. Below was the entrance to the abandoned caverns. Upon entry, there were two goons in white uniforms.

"Huh? Who are you!? Listen kids, this is no territory to play. This is Cipher's territory." The more buff of the two said.

"No, you are mistaken. I was told to come over here, because I'm trying to find out where mega stones come from." I retaliated.

Upon saying that, they both widened their eyes, and looked at each other. They both got a look in their eyes that told me they weren't being nice anymore. After immediately noticing this, I quickly whispered to Bryan, "Keep your Pokéballs handy. We might need them."

At the blink of an eye, they took out their Pokéballs and said, "Alright kid, this is the end of the line, get out of Cipher's business and scram, before it gets ugly."

Bryan had a spark in his eye, took out his Pokéball, and retorted, "Oh, so you're not the only one with Pokéballs. Good, because I thought we were at an unfair advantage. How about a double battle, and the loser 'scrams'?"

"Okay… just don't go crying to your mommy when I beat you badly."

I sent out a Scizor, and Bryan sent out a Scolipede. The goons sent out Aerodactyl and Alakazam. His team easily went down, as my Scizor used Bullet Punch on his Aerodactyl, and Bryan's Scolipede X-Scissored the other goon's Alakazam.

The goons ran off as quickly as they could, as if they were afraid of something. After we beat them, I heard a voice coming from the corner.

"Hey, you! Come over here and untie me! I'll reward you," said a tall man with a lab coat and glasses on. "Thank you for rescuing me. Cipher kidnapped me _again_. Could you believe that?" He said, dusting himself off.

"Um… what's 'Cipher'?" I replied, utterly confused.

"Oh boy… before I tell you, why are you here? Are you lost?" He replied.

"No, actually. I'm here to find out where mega stones come from. Also, my name is Parker, and my friend here is Bryan."

"Oh dear, Parker. You're in over your head. Anyway, if you would like to proceed, I would like to give you these few things, as a reward for saving me."

He puts a machine on my arm, and he puts something on my ear. "This is the snag machine and the shadow monitor. It'll come in handy later. Here is a case full of Ultra Balls. Register me on your phone, I'm Professor Krane. Alright, now it's time to tell you about Cipher."

"Cipher is an evil organization dedicated to making shadow Pokémon. Shadow Pokémon are Pokémon that have had the door to their hearts closed artificially, to make them fighting machines. However, they can be purified. They've been trying to figure out how to make a shadow Pokémon that cannot be purified, and it looks like they're cracking down on it. But, it looks like they now have a second motive. We haven't figured it out yet..." After saying that, he walked out of the cave. Right before going out the cave, he shouted, "Bryan, watch out!"

Before we could react, one of those Cipher goons, or "peons", as I learned they were called later on, ran towards Bryan and kidnapped him.

"Parker, help!" He shouted. After that, he disappeared from my sight.

Now this journey wasn't just to figure out where mega stones come from, it was to save my best friend.


End file.
